


The One With the Job Offer

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, depends how you want to read it, maybe they don't, maybe they get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: Administrative Professionals DayPrompt: “Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth.”





	The One With the Job Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBabe/gifts).



Darcy wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but the bland building in front of her was pretty spot on, actually. She knew that what she had received was more of a summons than a request, but she actually was pretty on board for that. Ever since she and Jane had parted ways, she had a string of successful, but ultimately mind numbing jobs. She had worked as a Congressional intern, then as a  PA , then as a freelance life coach to the socialite set. She had developed a reputation for being able to get anyone’s life in order, but when it came down to it, nothing was as exhilarating as the uncertainty and danger of her time with Jane in New Mexico and London. She missed the adventure. In the meantime, she had taken the money of everyone she worked for and hoped for a little more intrigue and a little less combating upper class ennui. 

When she had gotten the text from a number that came up as Answer Always, she had been intrigued. She knew she hadn’t put that number into her phone, a fact that proven true by the fact that there was no contact information (not even a number). It had simply been a date, time, and address. She had replied with a breezy “See you then” and a kiss blowing emoji. When she didn’t get a response, she assumed that the meeting was still on.

And now she was standing in front of a building so boring that if it was practically invisible. This was promising. She walked into the building, in her typical work outfit, perfectly fit straight leg jeans with very pointy heels, a button down that was undone one button past professional, and a blazer that she had cuffed her shirtsleeves over. Her hair was in a messy chignon, and she only had her phone on her. She looked at the screen, texting Lonnie, one of her life coach clients as she walked up to the desk, never looking up. The receptionist cleared her throat, but Darcy didn’t look up until she finished her text.

“How may I help you?” the woman asked.

“Darcy Lewis,” she said, “which you already know. Let them know I’m here and don’t bother playing games with me.” She looked back at her phone. In all honesty, she made very good money doing what she was doing, and she didn’t need this job. However, just because she didn’t need it didn’t mean she didn’t want it. But she also was going to make it very clear that she was always in charge. She had lived her days being pushed all over. That wasn’t going to happen again. Besides, anyone that would go to all this trouble to contact her anonymously wouldn’t be expecting anything other than a lot of personality and sass. And if they were, it was best they learn right now that this wasn’t going to work.

A woman with a tight bun and a killer business suit stepped off the elevator and came straight to her.

“You’re early,” the woman said.

“”I don’t like to be kept waiting, so I always assume others don’t either.”

The woman nodded and turned back to the elevator. “This way Miss Lewis.”

Darcy already was planning to make this woman her new best friend. She was icy in a way that said she would be a lot of fun once she had a drink in her hand. She actually really wanted to drop the work facade right now, but she knew it wasn’t the right time. It wasn’t until they had gone up three floors that the woman spoke again. “The man is the job. On paper you’ll be his PA, but he is the job. You need to be able to give him what he needs before he knows he needs it, and that includes telling him hard truths. He’s no bored daughter of a movie producer. He’s a powerful man that needs someone to not be afraid of what he could do.”

“You wouldn’t have gone to the trouble if you didn’t think I could do that.”

“You’ve had some experiences that made us believe that you would be a good fit,” she allowed. The elevator stopped and the woman motioned her out. “Good luck,” she said as the elevator door shut, leaving Darcy alone in the reception area of the floor. There was no one else there, but there was clearly an office door across from the elevator, so she made a beeline for it, not bothering to knock before entering.

She was not prepared to see the well built man in black behind the desk, stuffing three Thin Mints into his mouth. He tried to give her a stern look, but it was lost in the utterly hilarious image he made.

“Darcy Lewis," she said, dropping into the chair across from his desk. “And if this is going to work, I’m going to need you to share some of those with me.”

The man swallowed and smiled, fishing the box out of his desk drawer and passing it to her. His eye was scarred, but she thought it added to his attractiveness. She took the box from him with a wink, fishing two cookies out, watching him watch her slip one into her mouth. This was much more interesting than any other job she had taken, and she couldn’t wait to see where it went.

“Nick Fury,” the man finally said, “And I’ve been watching you since New Mexico. Interesting career arc, Lewis.” Darcy waited him out. Finally he slid a box from the corner of the desk toward her. “Consider this a welcome gift.”

She opened the box. Inside was her long considered lost iPod.  _ Definitely _ the most interesting job she’d been offered. “You’re confident I’ll say yes then?”

“You showed up,” he said with a shrug. “I can promise you’ll never be bored.”

“Then let’s get started,” she said with a smile.


End file.
